Memorial for the Damned
"27 Aug., 2006 They tore down the old park. It was starting to get overgrown, as was the area around it. But there's a strange building left. Has that been there? 28 Aug., 2006 Chris tried to make me go with him to the odd building. "No." Maybe I should have told him about how I get cold chills just thinking about that building. 30 Aug., 2006 I want to go to that building. Emma tries to get me to go. "No." I can't make up my mind. 3 Sept., 2006 I decide to go to the building tonight. I'll do some investigating for about 20 minutes, then I'll leave. 4 Sept., 2006 I went to the building. I wouldn't even call it a "building" anymore, but a "hallway-esque structure." If I had to name it, it would be a memorial hallway. One end was open, with a couple 4-foot wide benches. it had a sheet of glass, like what you would see at a memorial service, with space between the two sheets just big enough for pictures to be inserted. it trails off for about 50-feet inwards with thin wooden walls, and has an abrupt turn and goes for another 50-feet to a dead end. Every foot or so there's a 2-foot wide window. It's blood red painted, but it's wearing away as if it's been there for a while. It's completely wooded besides the windows and the glass picture display panel. Good night. 6 Sept., 2006 I know these journal entries are getting taken over by this whole memoral hallway thing, but it interests me. I asked around the town to so if the townspeople knew anything. No idea what your talking about. What?! How? I'm going back tonight to do more investigating. This time, I'll bring a flashlight. *** I'm here, in the dark. it's 22:14. How can it be this ''dark at ''this hour? I'm going to step inside. No. I can't. If I do, I'll get arrested. 7 Sept., 2006 I want to die. I barely got any sleep last night. *** I'm here again. I'm going to peer into the structure. *** I'm home safely. I saw'' some... thing'' in there.'' I don't want to do this, but I'm... ''pushed to do this. By what? I don't know. There's a voice in my head... telling me to do this. But why? What do I have to gain to do something as stupid as this? You're friends won't call you a pussy. So? 8 Sept., 2006 I'm going inside tonight." *Six Years later* "How long has she been missing?" I knew he was referring to Allysyon Vaughne. "Six years. Nothing she described was ever found. None of her friends remember saying the things she wrote." "Is there any other evidence other than the journal entries?" "Well, there is this note that was found in the middle of the forest by one of the investigation units." I pull the note out of the drawer full of evidence. It was a brown, crinkled up piece of paper. I put in into an evidence bag that says "ABDUCTION/MISSING PERSONS EVIDENCE CASE #3607" The note says "IT LIVES INSIDE ALL OF US". He quietly read the note to himself. "What does the note mean? Is there any evidence that she wrote this?" I thought for a minute. "Well... no. But we're almost certain because one of the cadaver dogs found it." "I see." He glances up to the small clock on the wall. "Oh, it's getting late. You should head home chief." I look at the clock. 22:36. "My shift was over an hour and a half ago. Good night." "Good night chief." Category:Diary/Journal Category:Places Category:Disappearances